


拉文克劳的彷徨

by oliverxia0920



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 07:29:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17914490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oliverxia0920/pseuds/oliverxia0920





	拉文克劳的彷徨

拉文克劳的仿徨

 

“你不会后悔吗？Luna?”

“Harry 是我的朋友。”

 

—-

(1)  
“Ravenclaw!”

男孩儿笑了，在众人的欢呼下做到了Ravenclaw学院的长桌一角，他的动作在过于热情的欢迎下显得有些拘谨，很显然，他还没有适应这个环节。

说实话，Harry对于自己被分到Ravenclaw里是有些意外的，毕竟他从来不认为自己是什么聪慧之人，也不具备什么超乎常人的理解能力，要硬说自己和这个充满神秘感的学院有什么联系的话，大概就是因为那副眼镜吧。

他从小就被人认为是书呆子，也遭受过不少的冷眼和嘲笑，不过Harry并不在乎，他向来对那些流言蜚语不感兴趣，毕竟他不能用魔法去堵住别人的嘴。

年轻的救世主随便找了个位置坐下，开始等待整场分院仪式的结束，实话实说，对于没有被分到Slytherin这一点，他还是心怀感激的。

Harry从来不觉得他对Hogwarts的四个学院有什么偏激的看法，他欣赏Gryffindor非凡的勇气，Hufflepuff难能可贵的不畏艰辛，就连Slytherin那个一向不被新生看好的学院，他都觉得那种明哲保身的精神是可以值得学习的，只不过自己可能还不具备那种“荣誉至上”的觉悟吧。

这一点倒是真的，就算是对那个十分讨人厌，六亲不认的家庭，男孩都无法说出“我恨你们”这四个字。

“嘿，你叫什么名字？”

救世主随着声音抬起头，发现一个金发少女就这么莫名其妙地坐在了他的身旁，自己甚至都没有感受到她的存在，简直是神不知鬼不觉。

“Harry, Harry Potter.” 

他友善地和那名名叫Luna的女生握了手，对方那浅灰色的瞳眸飘忽不定，令人捉摸不透，就好像她此时此刻正存在于另一个维度一样。 

“我想你会想要认识更多的人，这个学院的人都很友好，虽然他们没有人愿意同意我对Nargles的看法，他们并不认为这种生物真的存在。”

Harry听得一头雾水，他隐隐约约感觉到眼前的这个女孩可能有着某种特殊的能力， 让她可以看到这个世界不为人知的一面。

“Nargles？”  
“它们十分讨人厌，你最好不要去招惹它们，会引来不必要的麻烦。”

Luna一本正经的说着，严肃的神情根本不像是在开玩笑的样子， Harry觉得如果Nargles这种生物真的存在，那她一定对其有什么心理阴影。

他们就这么有的没的聊了几句，直到整个分院仪式都结束了之后，救世主才意识到自己的身边不知道什么时候又多了一个人。

梅林啊，为什么Ravenclaw的学生都喜欢这么悄无声息地出现在别人身边，自己迟早要被同学院的学生给吓死。

不过话是这么说，但他还真是长了一张不错的脸，金色的头发打理的井井有条，嘴角挂着若有若无的笑意，浑身上下都充盈着一种显而易见的贵族气息。

Harry本人都说不上来为什么，明明是第一次见面，他对这个男孩就有一种近乎于本能的依恋，就好像仅仅是闻到对方的气味，就会令他感到安心。

这可真是太奇怪了，根本就不符合常理，为什么自己会对初次见面的人产生这种似曾相识的感觉啊。  
相比起脑子里一团乱麻的救世主来说，对方的举措就显得十分从容了，浅蓝色的眼眸始终没有离开前者，嘴角也挂着那抹笑意，似乎仅仅是看着Harry就能让他感到十分开心。

“嘿，我是刚刚被分到Ravenclaw的Harry, Harry Potter. 你叫什么名字。”

短暂的沉默后，Harry转过身，与那个不知道什么时候出现的男孩儿面对面。 说实话，他并不是那种很擅长与别人交际的类型，主动和一个人打招呼这种行为对他来说也算是一个不小的挑战。

金发男孩儿露出了不属于他年龄段的笑意，似乎十分乐意看着救世主那腼腆中略带不安的神情，沉默了几秒后，缓缓开口。

“Draco, Draco Malfoy.”

他们与彼此握了手，那是Harry第一次知道，人的手还可以如此温暖。

“你的眼睛很好看，Potter.”

 

(2)

 

他们被分到了一个宿舍。

Harry对于Ravenclaw休息室的装扮感到十分满意，他从心底向往那种静谧而空灵的感觉，比起楼梯底下那小得可怜，随时都有可能被灰尘席卷的房间来说，这里简直和天堂无二。

“你很喜欢这里吗？”

看着救世主一脸满足的样子，坐在对面床上的金发青年笑着开口，与室友不同，他似乎对这一切都已经司空见惯了，完全没有一点一年级新生应该有的样子。

Harry对这突如其来的问题弄得有些懵，一时间竟然找不到可以回答的话，只能笨拙地点点头，接着把从对角巷买来的崭新教材摆好。

他实在是搞不明白为什么对方能那么若无其实地面对这一切，就好像他早就经历过这一切。

他可真是奇怪，难道他对他的前程一点都不期待吗？ 

 

“这里和我的家比起来，会更温暖一些。” 救世主笑了笑，装作没事人一样在刚刚铺好的深蓝色床铺上坐下，从不远处的床头柜上拿过那本 “唱唱反调” 翻阅起来。

他不愿意和别人提起自己的过去，即使对方是要一起生活七年的室友也不行，这倒不是因为他有多么多愁善感，只是单纯地不愿意去跟最重要的人提起那些不堪的过去罢了。

他放下了那本新朋友送的杂志。

重要的人？

Harry着实被自己的想法吓了一跳，他不知道自己为什么会给这个才刚刚认识的金发青年贴上一个 “重要的人”的标签，就好像他们彼此已经是相识已久的老熟人，而不是第一天被分到拉文克劳的两个新生。

 

救世主感到心口一阵抽痛，在那一刻，他几乎可以百分百的确定，自己一定不是第一次见到Draco Malfoy, 却怎么也想不起来是在什么时间，在哪里，就好像那些宝贵的记忆被微风吹散在脑海中不起眼的一个角落。

“怎么了？”

Draco看着犹犹豫豫走到自己床边坐下,一副欲言又止样子的Harry，放下收拾到一般的一副，望向他。

不管看到过多少遍，即使失去视觉，失去记忆，失去曾经所拥有的一切，他还是会情不自禁地溺亡在那纯粹无垢的绿色瞳眸，犹如飞蛾扑火般义无反顾。 

“没什么事。。。。”

年轻的救世主支吾着，镜片下的目光不断躲闪，他根本就没有办法心直口快地说出自己心里的疑虑，这么直接坦白的话对方一定会觉得他的脑子里装了一些奇奇怪怪的东西。更何况两个人分明就是第一次见面，怎么可能会认识。

“有什么想说的，说出来就好， Potter.” 金发青年往他的身边凑了凑，灼热的呼吸喷洒到脸上，让Harry不知所措，本能性地想要逃开却惊恐地发现浑身上下一点力气都提不起来。

四目相对，救世主觉得自己根本就无法在Draco面前隐瞒任何事情，他好像从一开始就对自己的一切都了如指掌。

他的过去，他的现在，以及他的未来。

“我只是觉得。。。。我们之前是不是在什么地方见过面。。。”

Draco没有说话，只是默默地看着Harry慌乱的样子，抬了抬手示意他继续说下去，尽管Ravenclaw宿舍的氛围绝对算得上清净典雅，但救世主就是没有办法冷静下来。

”你可能会觉得很奇怪，但我总是觉得咱们不是第一次见面。”

金发青年笑了。

“早在你存在之前，Potter.”

 

（3）

“拉文克劳扣十分。”

身着蓝色巫师袍的学生们低声抱怨着，这个学期刚开始没几天，他们已经不知道被Snape教授扣了多少个十分，再这样下去得到整个Hogwarts倒数第一简直是指日可待。

Severus Snape, Harry最讨厌的魔药学教授，没有之一，自打他来到这门课，那个面瘫脸就没有放过自己的意思，甚至给人一种他和Ravenclaw学院之间有什么深仇大恨的错觉。最关键的问题是，他扣分不讲道理，根本毫无逻辑可言。

想到这里，Harry扯了扯嘴角，站了起来。

再这么下去，Ravenclaw肯定要会变成Hogwarts有史以来第一个被扣成负分的学院。他自己倒是没什么太在意的，但Draco 和 Luna也会一起受牵连，这一点是让他无论如何也没法忍受的。  
“Snape教授，我想要请问您一直针对拉文克劳学院的原因。”

一时间，惊叹声在学生间此起彼伏，这绝对算得上是Hogwarts充满历史性的一幕，就算说是百年不得一见的奇观也不为过。

从开学到现在为止，从来没有一个学生敢这么明目张胆地反抗Severus Snape, 就连以勇气而闻名的Gryffindor的学生都没有一个闲的没事站起来自讨没趣的，万万没想到，一向冷静沉着的Ravenclaw学院里倒是跑出来一个不要命的。

Harry感觉他快要被学生们惊讶的目光给吞噬了，这种感觉十分难受，虽然说刚才一时冲动站起来想要替自己的学院出头，但被这么多个学生的目光洗礼可真不是什么愉快的体验。  
没什么可怕的，他这么安慰自己。

Snape压根就是滥用私权，救世主可以打包票他根本就找不出一个合理的借口来扣Ravenclaw的分，无论上从学术上还是从纪律上，自己的学院一直都表现的十分出色，也没有出现过什么大的魔药事故，单从这一点上来说，就比Gryffindor和Slytherin强得多。

就比方说，Ron Weasly已经不知道炸了多少次坩埚。

自我安慰有的时候真的很管用，Harry自认为他的逻辑没有问题，这直接给了他莫大的勇气，以至于当Snape来到他面前的时候他都没有像其他学生被训斥的时候一样本能地向后退去。  
坐在不远处的金发青年嘴角上扬，呈现出一抹笑意。

这可真是令人吃惊，Potter.

“Mr.Potter， 你对我的扣分标准感到不满吗？”

Snape 的声线十分低沉，甚至不带一丝感情，他浑身上下都带着一种不容置疑的威严气质，让他不费吹灰之力就可以成为很多学生的噩梦。

“是的，我认为您并不能给出一个具有说服力的理由来扣Ravenclaw的分。”

Harry的声音中充满坚决，以往的温和全然消失，就连他本人都不敢相信自己在这种时候还能面不改色心不跳地反驳这个恐怖的教授。

Snape冷笑一声，这是他开始认真的信号，一般情况下这绝对不会是什么好兆头，能让他动真格的学生最后都没什么好下场。

Hufflepuff的新生被吓得头都不敢抬起来， 而Slytherin的学生则是掩嘴偷笑，他们向来很喜欢观赏这种好戏。

“很有趣。”

教授缓缓开口，一字一顿，将接下来那句话的字眼咬得更深，确保整个教室的每一个学生都可以听得一清二楚。

“从你进教室开始，课程一共进行了60分钟，你50分钟都在对着Mr.Malfoy发呆。”

“Mr.Potter,你认为，这个理由具有足够的说服力吗？”  
（4）  
Harry 觉得从自己出生以来到现在从来都没有这么无地自容过，从来没有，他现在算是学到了一个教训，一个实打实的教训， 如果Snape教授想起到一个杀鸡儆猴的作用，那他的手法非常成功。

由于自己根本找不到一个反驳的理由，魔药教授又给Ravenclaw多扣了二十分，还罚他留下来做了两个小时的劳务活动。而且更糟糕的是，由于自己的缘故，学院又被多扣了不少分，这直接导致了所有Ravenclaw的学生对他的极度反感。

不，也不能说是所有。

虽然说这次对峙自己算是输的一败涂地，但是救世主却乐观地认为这样的结果并没有那么糟糕，毕竟他认识到，真正的朋友还是存在的。

Luna Lovegood和Draco Malfoy, 他们两个在所有Ravenclaw的学生都把他视为眼中钉的时候，非但没有见风使舵，反而站出来替自己辩护。

虽然Draco的行为实在有点太过火了，再怎么说，他们也是要一起相处七年的同学啊，居然这么一股脑地说出这么重的话，救世主为他之后在Hogwarts的生活感到十分担忧。

”闭嘴！你们这群忘恩负义的混蛋。”

想起当时金发青年那种咄咄逼人，不容置疑的气势，Harry难为情地捂住了脸。

他为什么还能那么无动于衷呢，自己明明害他在整个教室面前丢了脸，他不但没有怪罪的意思，反而站出来替自己说话，如果是正常人的话，应该都会在第一时间跳起来破口大骂才对。  
这简直是令人匪夷所思。

“Harry.”

到底为什么呢？Draco难道就真的没有一点怪自己的意思吗？还是说，他实际上非常生气，只是为了Ravenclaw的名誉才没有在大庭广众之下发泄出来呢。

“Harry,我建议你停下。”

是不是应该找他说清楚，再认认真真地道个歉呢。

下一秒，可怜的救世主直接撞上了Hogwarts走廊里的柱子上，他吃痛闷哼一声，眼镜掉在地上，一时间什么也看不真切。

真是屋漏偏逢连夜雨，他想。

Harry的视力很差，在没有眼镜的辅助下他和盲人并没有什么太大区别，比起刚刚的撞击，找不到眼镜对他来说会是个更大的问题。

“你看起来很心不在焉的样子。” Luna开口说道，将眼镜还给弱小可怜又无助的救世主。“我提醒你很多次了，但你好像没有听到我说话，就这么往柱子上撞。”

Harry晃晃脑袋，重新恢复视觉让他感到开心不少，金发少女站在身旁，一脸关心地看着他。

“谢谢你，Luna， 我刚才在想一些事情，所以没怎么注意眼前的路。”

“Draco并没有生气，你不用担心。”

“啊？”

即使Harry已经认识这个金发女孩有一段时间了，他还是没有办法完全适应对方这种超乎常人的能力，她总是飘忽不定，甚至有一种疯疯癫癫的感觉，她会在自己什么都没有说的时候就预测到他内心的想法，就好像有读心术一般。这大概是为什么Ravenclaw的学生都不是很愿意和她相处的原因。

但救世主比任何人都清楚，Luna Lovegood是他不可替代的朋友。

“关于那件事，我很抱歉，Luna, 因为我的缘故Ravenclaw又被多扣了很多分。”

金发少女笑了笑，和Harry并排走在一起，她看起来似乎对刚才发生的事情毫不知情。

“我们有的时候可以看到和别人不一样的事物，这让他们感到不安，但其实我并不介意，因为他们总有一天会理解的，他们只是需要时间。”

Harry尝试去理解对方的意思，思来想去只能勉强地认为她是在安慰自己，但Ravenclaw的确因为他的缘故被扣了够多的分，救世主没有那么容易就释怀，更何况这还牵扯到了Draco Malfoy。

“无法估量的智慧是人类最大的财富，也正是因为如此，我们才如此有趣。”

Luna停住了，望向萎靡不振的救世主，蓝白条纹的围巾在她身上凸显出一种别样的气质，如同月之女神一般神秘而令人心驰神往。

“如果这件事情令你感到焦头烂额，我认为你应该去找他谈谈，Harry。”

金发少女蹦蹦跳跳的跑开了，留下Harry一个人愣在原地发呆。

（5）

“Draco…今天的事情，我真的很抱歉。”

救世主从床上站起来，踌躇着向前挪了两步，想要往室友的床边靠过去，却怎么鼓不起勇气迈出那一步。只有在这种时候，他真的希望自己是个Gryffindor,至少这样他就会有足够的勇气去为自己的错误道歉。

Draco靠在床头，抬了抬眼后没有说话，继续翻阅起手中的教材，似乎是在等着对方作进一步的解释。

Harry打心底觉得这种感觉真的是糟糕透顶，他宁愿Draco直接大发雷霆地发泄一顿，也比这种进退两难的感觉来的好得多。 

“我没想到Snape会注意到我一直再看你…事实上，我真的没有要一直盯着你的意思，我只是…”

“只是什么？”

Draco扯出了一个深邃的笑意，合上书籍，摆了摆手示意他坐过来，他看起来是那么的从容不迫，和手足慌乱的救世主放在一起简直是天差地别。

Harry没有动，还在做最后的心理斗争，尽管他知道室友可能已经原谅自己了，但他还是会对这件事情感到十分内疚，毕竟这件事情从头到尾都是他的错。

“怕什么？我又不会吃了你，Potter.”

救世主最终还是坐了过去,坐到金发男孩的身旁，他的动作小心翼翼，生怕占了过多的空间。他们彼此离得很近，Harry甚至能感觉到对方的体温，让他安心。

说来也怪，这种感觉从他第一次见到Draco的时候就已经刻骨铭心，就好像他天生就是为了追寻对方的轨迹而存在的。

“为什么道歉？” Draco打了个哈欠，看着委屈巴巴的救世主莫名想笑，“你不会真的以为我在乎那些傻子的感受吧？嗯？”

Harry简直不敢相信自己的耳朵，他们现在还是在Ravenclaw的休息室里啊，随时都有可能被同学院的学生听到，他居然敢这么直白地说出来。

“别这么说，Draco,这件事情本来就是我的不对，而且。。。”

“你指什么？”

Harry感到对方的声调变了，虽然是细微的变化，他却能在第一时间就察觉到，那种感觉就像是本能一样。

“你是指站起来反驳Snape这件事，还是说你一直盯着我看，让我感到十分开心这件事？”

Harry一时间没有反应过来对方的意思，愣在原地一脸不解地望着他，这让Draco感到十分不爽。

他这个迟钝的毛病真的是一点也没改，一如既往的令人恼火。

“我。。。”

救世主显然被对方突如其来的转变给唬住了，他实在是不知道为什么Draco一时间会变得那么生气，他明明之前看起来是那么正常。

而且，一直盯着他看，让他感到十分开心又是什么意思？？？

“我是说，Ravenclaw因为我的缘故被扣了很多分，如果我。。。”

Draco不耐烦地啧了一声，直接把试图解释的救世主圈进怀里，在床上躺下， 虽然说两个人都只有一年级，但这毕竟是单人床，容纳两个身躯实在是有点勉强。

“D….Draco”

Harry下意识地开始挣扎，彼此身躯相拥的奇妙感觉让他在感到十分安心的同时面红耳赤。

“别动了，你不是来道歉的吗，陪我躺一会儿，我就原谅你。”

这句话仿佛是被施了魔咒一般，让救世主真的温顺下来。

“就一会儿就好。”

 

（6） 

“Potter，我给你讲个故事吧。”

“嗯。”

“这是个在Hogwarts发生的真实故事，我也是从我父亲那里听说的。”

“在他就读期间，有一个Gryffindor和一个Slytherin, 他们水火不容，总是看对方不顺眼，一天到晚就想着找对方的麻烦。”

“他们在任何时候都是两个极端，一个谦虚温和实则万人敬仰，另一个高高在上实则腐朽可笑。”

“他们就这么一直吵着，吵着，从一年级吵到毕业，即使离开了Hogwarts,他们还是无法斩断与彼此的联系。”

“后来呢？”

“后来，那个不可一世的Gryffindor亲手杀死了Slytherin,并将他体面下葬。”

“他为什么要这么做？”

。。。

“因为他爱他。”

（7）   
Harry觉得在制作魔药方面，不论是Luna还是Draco，都比自己强上不是一星半点儿，就比如说现在，Draco早就离开了炼制间，留着他和Luna继续捣鼓那无论怎么弄也无法被完成的药剂。

梅林的胡子啊，Snape为什么一定要跟自己过不去，强迫Ravenclaw的学生炼制幸运水儿呢？

“Ravenclaw的学生应该具备聪慧的品质，制作药剂对他们而言应该不在话下。”

这绝对是救世主听过的最荒谬可笑的理由。

“Luna,你不用在这里等着我的，我应该过一会儿就可以做完了。”

金发女孩笑了笑，没有说话，继续调配着锅中的药剂，不知道为什么，Harry觉得她制作的魔药有些奇怪，泛着一种奇怪的味道，颜色也是令人作呕的暗红色，还冒着狰狞的气泡。

“你在做什么药剂呢？为什么我的没有呈现这种颜色？”

Luna挥动魔杖，加了三分之一的曼德拉草进入锅中，如愿以偿地听到一声脆响。

“这是我妈妈曾经尝试制作的药剂，可以让人永远开心，只可惜她出了意外。还没能做出来就去世了。”

她的神情看起来是那么正常，让人察觉不到悲伤。Harry张了张口，想要说些什么却一个音节也发不出，那些安慰的话语似乎全部被卡在了喉咙。

“她去年的时候想要做出来那种药剂，让我永远开心，真遗憾。”

“不过没关系的，我还有父亲，我还有朋友。”

Luna加快了魔力注入的速度，整个坩埚开始蠢蠢欲动，她摆了摆手，示意Harry向后退，露出了一个微笑。“快要完成了，在完成的时候这种魔药会发出一股类似于臭屁的味道，很难闻。所以我想让你离远一点。”

救世主笑了，在那一刻，他真的意识到，自己能够在这里坚持下来，完全是因为Draco和luna,没了他们，他根本就一无是处。

“Harry.”

“Luna？”

“如果有疑虑的话，Draco会帮助你的。”

Harry点了点头，虽然他并不知道为什么这个金发女孩好端端的要突然提起Draco的名字，但也没有多问，她会对自己这么说一定是缘由的，一直以来都是如此，从未改变。

这就是Luna Lovegood。 

“还有啊。”

“嗯？”

“我们失去的东西总能回到我们身边，即便时常是以我们意想不到的方式。”

白光乍现，带着爆炸与浓烟，象征着悲剧再一次重演。

（9）  
他发疯似地跑向塔楼，就算面容上沾着血迹也毫不在意，

他的眼镜已经不知道在什么时候跑掉了，一路上跌跌撞撞，在身上留下不同程度的淤青。

他终于回到了Ravenclaw的休息室，气喘吁吁地打开了宿舍的门。

“Draco…帮我….求你帮帮我….”

他发疯似地哭泣，将头埋进对方的肩膀，任由泪水沾湿深蓝色的巫师袍。

“Luna她…Luna她….”

他泣不成声，在无限循环的绝望中竭尽全力去抓住那虚幻的一抹亮光。

“没事的,Potter，我会帮助你的，冷静点.”

他安抚性地将对方搂进怀里，灰蓝色的瞳孔中映现出长短不一的光。

”还有我在，Potter，我会陪着你。”

Always

（10）

“准备好了吗？Potter?”

Draco站在原地，脸上挂着一抹温和的笑意， 目光落在救世主身上，从未离去。

Harry握着魔杖的手微微颤抖，点了点头。

没什么好担心的，Draco会一直陪着自己的，他比任何人都要更清楚这一点。

他们会一起救回Luna,会像从前那样一起炼制魔药，一起被Snape教授扣分，一起被关禁闭，一起坐在Ravenclaw的休息室里读着唱唱反调。

一切都会像从前一样。

Draco是不会离开的，他会一直在这里，他们会一起毕业，会像那故事里的Gryffindor和Slytherin一样，毕业之后还是有着无法切断的联系。

一切都会好的。

“我准备好了。”

Draco笑了，就像他们第一次见面一样。

“记住,Potter, 施咒时一定不能有迟疑，这样我才能集中精力用返生咒的力量救回Lovegood.”

“好的。”

”我数到三，咱们就开始吧。”

”嗯。”

“一”

“二”

我爱你,Potter，无论重来多少次。

“三”

 

“Avada Kedavra”


End file.
